


Runaway Baby

by lunchablepizza



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Human AU, M/M, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, and agressive, bc i am lame, crimes babey!!!, drug mention, fan is conflicted and nervous, knife has a motorcyle and its very cool and sexy, knife is a getaway driver, knife is also very sneaky, tags to be added in the future, they still use their object names in this because i dont want to make REAL names for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchablepizza/pseuds/lunchablepizza
Summary: Fan and Knife are both students studying at Meeple University. They're hardly aware of each other's existence for the most part, seeing each other around campus, catching each other around some mutual friends. It was enough for the two of them. However, after an uncharacteristic act of kindness from Knife, he now runs the risk of Fan leaking his secret side job as a paid getaway driver.
Relationships: Fan (Inanimate Insanity)/Knife (Inanimate Insanity)
Kudos: 15





	Runaway Baby

It was the perfect time of night, just before everything hit pitch black. It was dark, yet still light enough to illuminate your surroundings; Street lights had yet to turn on, and neon signs from restaurants and stores hummed pleasantly, reflecting colorful lights on to the sidewalk. Fan loved walking around town during this time, it was so peaceful, and the streets were always dead due to the late hours. Fan was enamoured by the bright signs that passed him on his way, There were many places he hadn’t gone to in this area that he would like to. He was a little embarrassed to admit that he wasn’t keen on trying new things, at least not in an area he wasn’t too familiar with. Although, he was a Junior in college, so there really wasn’t much truth to that statement. He simply liked his patterns, and didn’t enjoy going out of his way to break them. He couldn’t help but feel intrigued by the bright colors and catchy slogans, though. It was enough to make Fan at least think about being spontaneous, but he always left campus just a little too late to check anything else out.    
It was a Sunday, the day Fan spent doing things for himself; Cleaning his dorm, doing laundry, working on personal projects, all the indulgent stuff. At the end of the day, he would go out to town and eat at a nice, family-run diner. After that, he’d walk home, taking a scenic route, just in case he wanted any pictures. Finally, he would go home, shower, and watch his favorite show. In the two-and-a-half years that Fan had been doing this, hardly anything changed, if he could help it at least. It was comfortable to him, it made use of his time, and honestly, he had a hard time doing anything outside of his schedules otherwise. That’s just how things were with Fan, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.    
The streets were exceptionally dead on Sundays, mostly due to certain stores and restaurants closing early. Occasionally, Fan would catch someone else walking around, too, but it wasn’t too common. It was just one of those days where people really didn’t feel the need to go out and drive somewhere. This is why it struck Fan as odd when he heard the distant rumbling of a motor. Glancing up from his phone, he peeked behind him, watching the dim headlights steadily grow brighter behind him. It was nice weather to ride in, sure, but it seemed a little late to be out like this, he thought. Fan continued to walk, albeit a bit slower than he was before, curious about who was out so late like he was. Eventually, the rumbling motor had pulled up just behind Fan, It didn’t seem to pass him fully, however. Fan lifted his eyes from his phone again, glancing at the individual on the bike. He recognized the man as another classmate of his, a pretty short but strong-build guy with metallic dyed hair. Fan racked his brain for a moment, trying to recall exactly where he saw this guy before, but nothing surfaced. His name was something really intense, like Knife. Fan was sure that he had heard about him through some mutual friends at some point.    
Fan had hardly noticed that the man on the bike had come to a full stop, resting his foot on the road. It took a loud “ahem” before it fully hit him that he was in fact staring at the other man. Fan awkwardly averted his eyes, pressing his lips into a straight line.   
“You need a ride?” the other finally said, breaking the tension. His voice was a lot more gruff than Fan had imagined, but it almost seemed right for someone so… hardcore. Fan wrung his hands nervously, shaking his head. His classmate’s expression shifted into a frustrated frown. “C’mon, I know we’re going the same way. Besides, there's some pretty nasty people out tonight.”    
Fan nervously glanced around. He hadn’t recalled any recent crimes in the area, but it was getting dark. Maybe he’d better take up the man’s offer. They did go to the same school after all. What could go wrong? Fan approached the bike awkwardly, shoving his phone in his pocket.   
“I’ve uh, never been on a bike before,” he stumbled, chuckling quietly. The other quietly patted the space behind him, standing the bike back up to its normal height. Fan sat down, resting his hands at his chest. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do until the other sat up straight, peeking behind him. They locked eyes for a moment,   
“Just hold on.”

Fan’s brow furrowed for a second, unsure of exactly what he meant by that statement. There wasn’t anything for him to even hold on to, besides...   
Oh.   
Hesitantly, Fan wrapped his arms around the man’s waist in a loose fashion. Fan could hear him sigh just above the motor’s roar.    
“You’re gonna want to hang on tighter than that,” the driver muttered under his breath, kicking off from the street. Fan wasn’t given a second to even think before he was suddenly speeding forward, the wind whipping his hair in all directions as the motor of the bike roared to life. He instantly tightened his arms around the driver, ducking his head inwards to keep his glasses from flying off. It was definitely a much faster pace than Fan had watched his classmate approach him at. The cool night air felt much more refreshing this way, though. Fan cracked an eye open to see that his chauffeur was actually sporting a sleeveless jacket, perfect for the cool night’s breeze. Eventually, once he began to feel more comfortable, Fan lifted his head, loosening the crushing grip he was holding around the other’s waist. Despite the scenery streaking by, it almost felt more beautiful than Fan’s typical scenic walks. The sky was growing darker, causing the street lights to shine through the area. With the speed of the motorcycle, everything blurred pleasantly, flecking the yellow lights around the two. Fan felt a smile creep on to his face as he took in the sights. This trek would take him around 30 minutes to complete usually, leaving Fan exhausted as he returned to his dorm. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, as it was what would wrap up his day, but it would be nice to return back to his room without sore feet and the need to pass out immediately. So, not only was he getting to see the town in a whole different perspective, he was getting a free ride home as well!    
Neither of them were expecting to have the mood ruined by the shrill scream of sirens. Fan’s eyes practically popped out of his head as the familiar red and blue lights illuminated the entire road. The driver’s shoulders tensed as he gripped the handlebars of his motorcycle. Whipping his head behind him, he shouted,   
“You better hold on!” He once again gave Fan little to no reaction time before sharply turning down the next road, causing him to let out a shrill cry out as he was nearly flung off the bike on his own. Fan could feel his heart chipping away at his ribcage as his head darted around, unsure of how to respond. The motorist simply skidded down multiple barren roads and alleyways, as if he was used to this type of thing.    
“WHAT. IS. HAPPENING?!” Fan shouted, craning his neck to watch the police car barrling behind him. His classmate simply grunted in response, making a sharp right. The man was going at practically breakneck speeds, which began to threaten the life of Fan’s glasses as they slid off the bridge of his nose. He ducked his head once more, pressing closely to the driver. Fan felt secure like that, only for a few moments, but a rude jerk from a bumpy road caused him to sit upright once more. Fan continued to cry out in confusion, shouting questions left and right before the other pulled a hand behind him, slapping it directly over Fan’s mouth. With near expertise, he looked behind himself, staring directly at Fan.

“Look, I get you’re freaking out, but I don’t want your screaming to get me caught but the feds,” he scowled at the passenger, “Got it? So shut up.”    
He glared at Fan for a few more seconds before Fan meekly nodded in response, allowing the driver to remove his hand and return it to the handlebars. Fan nervously glanced behind him. He could tell by the fading sirens that they were close to shaking the cops from their tail, but looking around, Fan felt terribly lost. They seemed very far from campus. He was almost tempted to ask the driver if he even knew where they were going, but bit his tongue. He didn’t want to risk getting kicked off the bike. There was an uneasy, sick feeling in the pit of Fan’s stomach. Like his insides were a big ball of yarn that was slowly tangling and knotting itself up. Of course, the one time he decides to go off the rails, something bad happens! Was he anticipating a high-speed police chase to be that bad thing? Absolutely not. Was it what he deserved for going out of his way to try something different? Probably! Fan reflexively balled his fists, crumpling up the fabric of the driver’s shirt in his hands. Fan didn’t notice, but the man glanced behind him, watching his expression quietly.    
After a few more moments of sharp turns and dangerous driving violations, the sirens faded away, leaving the rumbling motor as the only sound left. The driver began to slow his driving pace greatly, allowing the two to finally relax. He circled the block for a moment, directing them through a shady area. It was silent between the two. Fan was too nervous to speak up about anything, worried about the sudden word-vomit that would spew from him. His grip on the other’s shirt was still strong, and Fan hardly seemed aware of it. Another grueling moment passed before the driver eventually spoke up.

“About that.” Fan took a sharp intake of breath, glancing at the back of the other’s head. His grip somehow became stronger on his shirt. Fan wasn’t even sure what to say at that point. Sure, he wanted answers, but what could he even ask at that point? The scream-fest was over for him by that point. All he wanted was to go home. Instead of asking anything, Fan decided to wait for the man to continue with what he was saying. The driver cleared his throat, smoothly turning the corner. He seemed a lot more gentle this time, even compared to how he drove before the police began to chase them.   
“We’re almost back to campus,” he muttered. Fan could hardly hear him over the humming of the motor. It didn’t seem like he wanted to talk about… That, and at this point, Fan was just ready to go home.   
And maybe lock his doors.   
After a while, the area started to become more familiar.    
“ _ I guess he did know where he was going _ ,” Fan thought to himself.    
The scenery felt more sickening this time around. The sky was now pitch black, and Fan could hardly see anything without squinting. Just across the road from them, he could see the bright “Meeple University” sign ahead of them. Fan’s grip loosened on the shirt as he expelled a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. There wasn’t anything more than Fan wanted than to jump off that bike immediately. But something told him to abstain.   
The man slowly turned into the Meeple University parking lot, just in front of the dorm building. He placed his foot down, resting it on the asphalt. Fan shakily stepped off, running his hands through his now tangled hair for a few moments before taking a long, deep breath. The driver watched Fan silently, waiting a few more seconds for Fan to calm himself down before clearing his throat.   
“Be careful going in there, it’s past curfew,” he warned in a low voice. Fan turned heel, facing the driver. He felt something bubbling inside him. He wanted to snap back, give a witty remark, something. But he couldn’t. Instead, Fan exhaled, brushing himself off for the umpteenth time. The knotty feeling in his stomach was beginning to fade.   
“Yeah. Thanks, er…”    
The question hung in the air for a moment. His classmate seemed conflicted on answering. Fan eyed him expectantly, waiting for the other to cave. Eventually, he grumbled out a response.   
“Knife.”    
Fan felt a nervous smile creep on to his face. He wasn’t even sure why, but there it was. It seemed to catch both of them off guard, as Knife’s eyebrows shot up before creasing together in confusion. Fan babbled something as he began walking backwards, nearly tripping himself over the curb. The only decipherable thing Knife could recall was another, “Thanks, Knife,” before the other turned around, now running inside.   
  
There was definitely something up with that guy.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER ONE!  
> my twitter is @iunchablepizza if you have any questions about this fic, or if you just want to talk. Thanks!!! xoxo


End file.
